A Dream Left Forgotten
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Sometimes dreams can tell someone things important, predict the future, or even give helpful advice. A shame many of them are forgotten.


!SPOILERS! I'm placing this here now because I don't know what I'll type when I write, it just sort of goes on its own and I may mention spoilers for 3D at random. Even if it's just the authors notes.

A/N: I know I should be finishing my other fics, but I really want to get these ideas out. Oh yeah, totally called Nobodies being able to develop hearts naturally in one of my fics. Don't remember which, but I so called it.

A Dream Left Forgotten

Sora's eyes twitched. He felt that strange sensation of floating as he became aware of his surroundings. What was he doing? Last he remembered he was fighting a horde of Dream Eaters, he was also severely injured and was mid-spell for a Curaga. Did he die? No, that couldn't be it. He did sort of die before and it wasn't like this.

Finally completely awake, he realized he was standing on a platform with darkness surrounding him. Looking down, he realized he was standing on stained glass.

"This is…" he breathed before another voice joined in.

"Yeah, though it does get kinda bland being stuck here."

Sora's Nobody was behind him, and he whipped around with a gasp as he took in the familiar blue eyes and features so much like his, but so different.

"Roxas? What are? I mean, how…uh…"

Roxas held up a hand to silence his Other's sputtering.

"Pipe down and listen, I don't have much time."

As much as Sora would have gladly interjected, he sighed in defeat and let him continue.

"You may not remember this, or maybe you will. But the time is getting closer." Roxas said. His bright blue eyes looked ominous in the glow of the pillar, and Sora began to fill something twist in his gut.

"Time? For what?" he asked. He was not liking where this was going.

"The time for awakening, for… a release." Another voice answered.

Sora jumped and turned to see someone he didn't recognize. Or, at least he thought so. It was a girl, but her face was so familiar. Almost to the point of him placing the name, but it wouldn't come to him.

She gave him a sad smile, then spoke again.

"It's your heart Sora. You've got a lot trapped inside, and soon, it's going to burst if someone can get to it."

"What does that mean?" Sora looked back to where Roxas stood, but he wasn't there. Confused, he turned back only to find someone else different. Or, was it the same person?

A young boy lay on the glass, sleeping as though nothing was wrong. It looked like Roxas, but his clothes were entirely different.

"Rox..as?" Sora slowly kneeled down to get a closer look.

The boy didn't stir, and just kept slumbering. His curiosity got the better of him and Sora reached out to shake his shoulder.

"Ah ah aaah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Once again Sora was startled by a new voice and he turned to stand, only to come face to face with himself. Shocked, he stumbled back. When he looked down to see if he was close to stepping on the sleeping boy, he was gone, just like the others.

Only when he turned back did he actually fall due to the sudden close proximity his twin was and the absolutely psychotic grin on his face. The grin turned into a sneer as he looked down on Sora and crossed his arms.

"Pathetic. The Keyblade must have been beyond desperate to choose you. Just seeing that expression on _my_ face is sickening."

"W-what's going on? Who are you? And why do you look like…"

"Me?" the dark haired boy answered in a mocking voice. Sora frowned; they shared the same voice as well. Only the other's was more sinister, something he didn't even think possible with his vocal cords.

"Idiot. It's time for you to wake up in more ways than one. Though I appreciate the temporary appearance and all, I'll be getting one of my own soon enough. Everyone's waiting for that one little nudge for your heart to burst. We'll all be free."

"What are you talking about?" Sora yelled in frustration.

The twin smirked.

"Enough questions wake up idiot."

Sora's eyes felt heavy and he blinked. A large group of Dream Eaters suddenly appeared and his Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"I..wha?" it felt as though he was doing something, but suddenly forgot. Maybe that was from the drop. But now wasn't the time to worry about it, he had to keep going and catch up with Riku!


End file.
